halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Venerator-class Assault Carrier
The is a class of USR ship. Description The Venerator-class is the successor to the of the Great War, reworked from the ground up to be one of the most lethal carriers in all the Alliance. The Venerator-class, like its predecessor, mixes heavy firepower, shielding and armour, as well as a monolithic cargo bay to sledgehammer its way through enemy defenders and land substantial amounts of ground forces. The Venerator has seen substantial upgrades to see that it performs these roles without fault. The Venerator has received substantial upgrades from the older CAS-class, with upgraded electronics, allowing it to protect and shield itself from electronic warfare attacks and reduce the required crew by almost two thirds, allowing the ship to run much more efficiently. The other ships systems, such as shielding emitters, power and interfaces have been improved. The Venerator carries two energy projectors, one slung underneath the nose another positioned midship. The latter weapon has two emitters, one above the gravity lift, one on the ventral surface. This allows it to perform orbital bombardment on two independent targets with startling accuracy, or engage targets head of it. It contains twenty-seven batteries of three plasma cannons, with thirteen on each side and a single battery facing forward. It also has dozens of pulse lasers and plasma turrets capable of fending off fighters and smaller ships. In its cargo bay, it carries a huge amount of fighters, as well as Interdictors. It has enough space for three Legions, in addition to armour, ground support aircraft, strike fighters, support aircraft, Phantoms and several Scarabs, and can also embark two . This, in conjunction with its large gravity lift, allows it to deploy almost the entirety of its complement in the space of an hour. It also has a huge number of launch bays for Heavy and standard Assault Pods, allowing it to quickly deploy shock infantry or reinforcements. It can also dock two Corvettes, for refuelling, crew transfer and rearmament. The Venerator is heavily armoured, fast and with its large complement, can just about win ground wars on its own and can easily bypass even heavy fleets to get there. It is usually seen in command of smaller fleets, or used high up in a fleet formation. The advanced command and control systems on the ships allow the crew to direct a fleet, and the onboard complement easily. ''Inheritor''-class Assault Carrier Introduced part way into the Remnant War, the Inheritor was a modified variant designed for ground assault against fortified enemies. Because the Remnant often took colonies from Alliance members and fortified them, with plenty of sapient shields, simple orbital bombardment was no longer feasible. Orbital insertions and bomber strikes likewise proved difficult, due to concentrated enemy anti-air and anti-ship fire. Instead, the Inheritor dealt with this by deploying four Purifier-class Monitors. These ships were almost half the size and mass of a and carried only basic engines, but possessed a great number of forward facing weapons. These ranged from the accurate heavy pulse LASERS, capable of actively knocking out bunkers, to plasma cannons powerful enough to incinerate a city block, to the single, centrally-mounted energy projector, which is used to destroyed vast swathes of land. They also have substantial batteries of defensive pulse LASERS and plasma cannons, allowing it to fend off waves of attack craft without support. The ship itself only has a token crew of twenty, mostly for arming and firing the weapons, and a small reactor dedicated to environmental and life support systems. A large reactor is not needed as the corvette uses power transference technology, wirelessly transferring power from its mothership to fire its advanced weapon batteries. This has an extensively long range, but if the its assigned Inheritor is no longer able to supply power, such as when it is destroyed, the Monitors are useless. While designed for supporting ground invasions, by knocking out enemy defences and softening up enemy positions, they can also focus their fire on enemy warships, to deadly effect. If used as defensive ships, they can knock enemy capital ships out with easy, though are easily out manoeuvred. The ships are usually docked on the upper hull of the Inheritor-class, and the docking process is slow and tedious, usually being expedited by corvettes or dropships. Once docked, they are refuelled by their mothership, and crew can enter or leave it. UNSC Remarks Ships of the line *USR Venerator *USR Glory and Honor *USR Adore and Admire *[[USR Hallowed Sanctum|USR Hallowed Sanctum]] *USR Condemn the Scorner Category:Carrier classes Category:Covenant ships